Xin Zhao/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= „Smrt je nevyhnutelná, předejít lze pouze porážce.“ Pokaždé, když demacijský král Jarvan III. promluví k lidu ze svého nablýskaného mramorového balkónu na vrcholu královského paláce, je Xin Zhao po jeho boku. Jako bohatý demacijský senešal je Xin Zhao osobním komorníkem dynastie Lightshield. Jeho tajemná a tichá stráž měla za následek spoustu dohadů ohledně jeho tajného života a neznámého původu. Ať už je Xin Zhao dvojitým zaunským agentem, jak se ozývá od hodovních tabulí, nebo zavázaným runovým mágem zmiňovaným v článcích Demacijské konstanty, neprozradil jedinou narážku, která by mohla uspokojit zvědavost davů... a má k tomu dobrý důvod. Před mnoha lety se Noxus proslavil atrakcí zvanou Masovace. Jednalo se o gladiátorskou slavnost s jistou krutou úpravou: Jak bojovník vyhrával zápasy, počty jeho protivníků (obvykle válečných zajatců) pro každý další zápas se zvyšovaly. To pro všechny účastníky znamenalo jistou smrt, která však byla spojena s jedinečnou slávou. Xin Zhao, tehdy známý jako Viscero, měl být postaven proti 300 vojákům. Jednalo se o počet, který téměř šestinásobně přesahoval předchozí rekord. Opravdu se mělo jednat o jeho poslední zápas. Jarvan II. se o tomto nebývalém zápase dozvěděl, pronikl do arény a nabídl mu jinou možnost: sloužit Demacii a trestat ty, kdo jej odsoudili na smrt, oplátkou za svou svobodu. Xin Zhao byl ohromen tím, že je v jeho prospěch ochoten riskovat vlastní život samotný král, a nabídku přijal. Jarvan Xin Zhaoa i jeho 300 protivníků osvobodil fingovaným útokem Demacianů proti Noxu. Během ústupu zastavil Xin Zhao vlastním tělem otrávenou šipku, která byla určena Jarvanovi. Tento důkaz věrnosti muže, který svému pánu nebyl povinován žádnou přísahou, Xinu Zhaovi zajistil místo po boku krále až do jeho smrti. Ve službách jeho syna, Jarvana III., teď Xin Zhao pokračuje v boji za svou novou zemi a uctívá tak odkaz muže, který jeho životu daroval smysl. |-| Starý= Hocikedy, keď Jarvan III., kráľ Demácie, drží svoje príhovory na balkóne paláca, Xin Zhao je po jeho strane. Pomenovaný ako „the Seneschal of Demacia“ je Xin Zhao osobný správca Lightshield dynastie. Jeho tajomné a tiché bdenie priviedlo k hojne dohadom týkajúcich sa jeho „tajomného života“ a pôvodu. Či je to „Zaun dvojitý agent“ pri obedňajšom stole alebo „zadĺžený runový kúzelník“ , Xin Zhao neurobí ani náznak podvedenia, aby ukojil zvedavosť más ... z dobrého dôvodu. Pred League of Legends bol Noxus preslávený udalosťou nazývanou The Fleshing. Bola to gladiátorská udalosť s krutými podmienkami; zakaždým čo zdolali protivníka(zväčša bojových zajatcov), ich počet sa zvyšoval . To znamenalo eventuálnu smrť pre uchádzačov, ale taktiež bezkonkurenčnú slávu. Xin Zhao, vtedy poznaný ako Viscero, bol donútený čelit 300 bojovníkom(6 násobok predošlého rekordu), čo bola jeho finálna bitka. Keď Jarvan II. počul o tomto výkone, sa prikradol do arény, aby mu ponúkol alternatívu, slúžiť Demácií a bojovať proti tým, čo ho odsúdili na smrť za cenu jeho slobody. Xin Zhao to prijal a bol ohromený, že kráľ riskoval jeho život. Počas pripravovaného Demácskeho útoku na Noxus, Jarvan II. oslobodil Xin Zhao-a a jeho 300 protivníkov. Počas toho čo ustupovali, Xin Zhao-a trafil jedovatý šíp, ktorý bol myslený Jarvan-ovi. Toto gesto vernosti mu zabezpečilo miesto po boku kráľa až do doby, keď kráľ umrel. Teraz slúži jeho synovi, Jarvanovi III. a vstúpil do nového ringu, League of Legends, aby bojoval za svoju adoptovanú krajinu a aby si úctil pamiatku muža, ktorý dal jeho životu zmysel. de:Xin Zhao/Background en:Xin Zhao/Background fr:Xin Zhao/Historique pl:Xin Zhao/historia ru:Ксин Жао/Background sk:Xin Zhao/Background Kategorie:Příběh